Scars
by Fraye
Summary: Is it wrong that I wish I were dead? I had my chance at love, and look where he is now, 10*! @ing feet under. My life sucks, screw the lucky ones, they don't know the meaning of love.


Well, I finally got inspiration for the next story, from Swiper and Kyell Gold, thank you Jas for introducing me to Kyell. Anyways, I'm trying to make it a pattern, chapter, one shot, chapter, one shot. Let's see how this goes. Enjoy~

* * *

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick…

God damn-

Tock

-that fucking clock!

Tick

Shut the-

Tock

-fuck up!

Tick

I grasped my hand around the remote and chucked it at the clock.

To- The sound was cut short by the sound of shattering glass.

Peace.

I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to get back to sleep… Damn. After a few moments, I sat up and glared through heavy, lidded eyes. My squint broke most of the light, but it still hurt like hell.

A far off scream echoed in my ears, the sound of cars rushing by. I hate this goddam house.

Pieces of paper, a couple shards of glass, a few plastic cups and paper plates, and a grainy photo, amongst other things, were all strewn across the floor. I felt my nose crumple as the scent wafted up to me. Smells like beer and ass.

I got up and grabbed up my jacket from the back of the bed, cot, hole; call it whatever the fuck you want. After pulling the jacket over my white tank, I brushed the dirt off my jeans and walked out of my room, making a path out the door.

My paw rummaged in my pocket, grabbing out the damaged box and flipping the top. I withdrew a cigarette and popped it in my mouth; lighting a match on the side of the box and lighting my cig before shaking the flickering flame out. Fucking love the smell of burnt match.

I half-jogged down my front steps, merging on to the narrow sidewalk as I turned right and headed off. My hands fell to my pockets burying the cigarette pack.

Must've rained last night; it's soaked out here. I slammed my foot down in a puddle as I made my way across a crosswalk.

Water splayed across the road, practically vanishing as it landed. …Just like that? It's gone just like that? Story of my life, the story of my god-forsaken life. I spat out my cigarette, not bothering to stamp it out.

Why the hell am I doing this? It's been five years since me and Fox had a dogfight, so why a treaty now? Is there even a point?

The sound of far off police-sirens caught my attention. Oh, damn it. I threw myself into a sprint; the park, the meeting spot, it was a hair's breadth away. I broke across the grass, splashes of dew and water, the grass crumpling beneath my feet.

The sirens were slightly closer, the blood pounding in my ears as I heard my heartbeat. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu---.

I lost track as the police cruiser drove past the park, another car speeding in front of it. I let out a sigh of relief, well, tried to catch my breath. Christ, I'm old.

The scent of blood hit my nose, there was a cut drooling blood down my leg… where the fuck did I get a cut?

A musky scent overpowered my senses; he smells just like his dad, always smells like he's been laid in the past 10 minutes. Fox.

I turned around, wanting to glare at Fox… but I couldn't. Andross killed my one and only love… Fox is all that's left of that sunnuvabitch. They look so fucking similar-

There must've been lust in my eyes… or pants, because Fox only managed, "Umm… h-hi Wolf."

"Hey Fox."

The awkward silence following made me want to scream and cry.

"How are you?" I forced myself to say.

"Good, good… what have you been up to?" he replied, another awkward silence as I flinched at the question.

"Nothing much," I muttered, instantly swapping to another subject, "So, should we start?"

"I guess…" I froze as I felt Fox's fingers brush my hand; once, twice, three times.

Wait… Fox is coming on to me…?

I shifted my hand, and clasped it around his the next time. His red fur darkened even further, and he looked at me.

That mischievous glint, the hardened attitude, the sudden strength in his grip… James? Do you want me to move on? Am I supposed to love Fox McCloud… am I supposed to love your son?

Fox's muzzle moved forwards, his lips gently brushing mine. Everything went numb, everything was suddenly cold and dead except for me and him. Then, he went back in again.

There were stars in my vision, and I finally let myself kiss him back, and I could almost swear that it wasn't two, but three.

* * *

I somehow managed to do some freaky form of depressing fluff. Good god that's scary. Well, I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
